Really, Truly
by EndlessMasquerading
Summary: [Formerly known as 'How Did It Happen'] Not everyone dreams of falling in love. Some don't even give it a second thought but every so often it just appears, usually where it's least expected and when that happens it can throw a whole world out of synch
1. Trickery

**Author Notes:** I can't be bothered to write in a Cockney accent the whole way through this fic partly because it annoys me to see words spelled phonetically (if that makes sense (e.g. 'loike', it's not said that way anyway)), partly because I'm lazy (shocking I know) but mainly because I have faith in your imaginations and know you'll be able to hear the accents without me spelling it out (and even if I did you'd probably change the way they were pronounced :D). One more thing just to make things a bit clearer, I've made Mungo and Teazer talk about their human family as 'Them' or 'They'. So the random capital 'T's aren't grammar mistakes and that's who they're talking about.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CATS obviously.

* * *

BANG!

'Ouch!'

'Sorry!' moaned Mistoffelees as he rushed forward to pull me up for the 3rd time. 'Are you all right?'

'Yes,' I answered gingerly twitching my tail, arms and legs just to corroborate the fact for myself. 'Isn't the object to _teleport_ me backwards so I disappear and reappear rather than blast me off my feet in the general direction?'

'This isn't easy all right, Rumpleteazer,' he snapped. I glared at him, my eyes narrowing at his tone and his frown softened into a half smile as he saw it. 'Sorry. I'm just frustrated. I've never had this problem with any of my other spells, I can usually just do them but I've been practising this for a week and I just can't seem to get it right.'

'I'd noticed,' I agreed feeling a week's worth of lumps and bruises all over my aching body. I continued hopefully. 'Maybe that's the problem though. Maybe you've overworked yourself. Take a break and try again the day after tomorrow, there's no rush and it'll give me time to heal.'

'You know me better than that. I won't be able to rest until I've done it.'

'Fine, you might not need a rest but I blooming well do! You may be one of my best friends, Misto, but even I have my limits and right now you're pushing them.'

'One more go,' he ventured. 'Please?'

I looked at him, his eyes wide and pleading and his head cocked to one side. I felt my misgivings shifting as if they were being removed by magic (surprise, surprise) and sighed.

'All right,' I agreed. 'One more go.'

He grinned at me and reluctantly I felt my own face follow suit.

'Thanks, Teazer, you're fantastic.'

'Too right I am. Now make this quick, I need to find Mungo and tell him about this dinner party They've been planning. It'll be a brilliant r…erm…'

'Don't you two ever get fed up with causing trouble?' Misto asked me disapprovingly. He had never been a fan of mine and Mungo's petty theft.

'Oh, where's your sense of fun?' I winked. He shook his head wearily and moved back so there was a large space between us.

'Ready?' he asked.

'As I'll ever be,' I sighed and closed my eyes to brace myself. This time, however, instead of the customary thump in the stomach I felt a bizarre tingling sensation all over my body as if I'd just sat down by the fire after being out in the cold. This was accompanied by a steadily growing white light shining ever brighter through my eyelids. I grinned realising that this time he must have done it right.


	2. Whoops!

I opened my eyes with a celebratory 'HA!' which quickly transformed into a scream as I saw the ground 16 feet below me and staggered. Mistoffelees, who had magically sent me to the highest point in the junkyard by accident, was looking around in confusion.

'MISTO, YOU FOOL!' I shrieked. 'I'm up here!!!'

He whipped around and looked up at me and straight away burst out laughing. He vanished and within seconds was by my side. Apparently he couldn't teleport his friends with the ease he always managed with himself.

'Whoops!' he chuckled.

'Whoops?!' I spluttered.

'Apologies, Teazer, I lost concentration when I saw you disappear,' he explained.

'Lost concentration?!'

'You're starting to sound like a parrot. Look, it's fine, you've been up here loads before.'

'It's not the same as just appearing here! When you climb up you have time to get your bearing,' I retaliated. He rolled his eyes and held out a paw for me to take.

'Come one. Let's just get down,' he told me.

The pair of us nimbly navigated our way down, Misto arriving on the ground before me. He reached out and took hold of my waist carefully lifting me down off a rickety old tumble drier.

'Ok?' he smiled at me, his paws still on my waist.

'Yes,' I conceded grudgingly. 'But that's the last time I agree to be your guinea pig!'

'But it was finally going well,' he argued. 'I promise I'll concentrate on where I'm supposed to send you this time.'

'No!' I said firmly though I couldn't help giggling in admiration of his stamina. 'Get some other unfortunate feline to subject themselves to this for a bit.'

'Oh all right, fine. Will I meet you, Mungojerrie and Munkustrap by the oven later?'

'Sure. See you at dusk,' I grinned. 'I'm off to find Mungo and then get some lunch. They go all out when They have guests over!'

With that I sprinted off, giggling at the unimpressed look on my friend's countenance.


	3. Coming of Age

Ok! Please bear with me people! I know this fic is moving slowly and I really do apologise; the only consolidation I can give you is that nearly everything is relevant (apart from the second part of this chapter, I just put that in for fun and to emphasise Mungo and Teazer's relationship which I haven't done yet). Things shall get moving soon I promise. It's just the thing that's most important in this story is the relationships between the characters and so I'm trying to build them up so they seem real which'll make everything more enjoyable in the long run. Reviews would be helpful so I know what people are enjoying/loathing :D but here's an extra long chapter and I'm about to post another one so merry Christmas!

* * *

On my mad dash out of the junkyard I ploughed straight into a bright white kitten just making her way through the gates.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, Victoria,' I said sincerely. 'Did I hurt you?'

'No, I'm fine,' she answered with a good natured if not slightly shy smile. 'Are you?'

'I've been battered for the last week,' I smiled back. 'One more knock won't have hurt. I don't suppose you've seen my brother have you?'

'Yeah, he was looking for you too as a matter of fact,' she nodded. 'I think he said he was going back to Victoria Grove. Anyway, wherever it was, he said he was going to wait for you there.'

'Oh, right. Thanks,' I said wishing Victoria had remembered slightly better, still, she was probably preoccupied with thoughts of Coming of Age at the next Jellicle Ball. I looked at the little white kitten in front of me and remembered her first visit to the junkyard: how nervous she'd seemed hiding behind Jennyanydots who'd accompanied her from her humans' house. I was in the process of leaving kittenhood myself at that time and had Come of Age a year later. Mungo and I had scared the living daylights out of the poor thing by creeping up behind her and pouncing on her as she'd shyly watched the other kittens playing. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots gave us such an earful and all the while Victoria had sat and fixed us with her huge bright blue eyes. Rather like she was staring at me now I realised, snapping back to the present. Only the fear was gone. They were the eyes of a queen. Victoria had grown up somehow when the rest of us weren't looking.

'Teazer?' her voice broke through my reverie. 'Are you sure you're all right?'

'Yes, fine!' I grinned. 'I was just thinking about when you first arrived here'.

'I was so scared!' she giggled. 'I hadn't met any of the other cats and suddenly Jenny appeared at the cat-flap while I was eating dinner and told me to follow her.'

'And in a week's time you'll Come of Age and be a queen,' I grinned. 'Are you worried about it?'

'Not worried, no,' she replied pensively. 'More apprehensive…'

'You'll be fine. It's the most brilliant experience. Everyone treats you differently afterwards as well.' I gave her a hug.

'I don't know if I'd want that,' she remarked. 'I'll still be me and that's how I want people to see me.'

'You just get more respect that's all,' I reassured her. 'Well, you will. I think Jenny and Jelly still think of me and Mungo as naughty kittens.'

'That's because you act like it,' she pointed out smiling.

'True,' I giggled. 'Only I would hope we did it with a bit more panache! Anyway, Victoria, I'd better go, I have to find Mungo before dusk. See you later and try not to think about the Ball too much.'

Victoria smiled her graceful smile and I continued the hunt for my brother.

* * *

I came across Mungojerrie fidgeting on the wall that surrounded the front garden of our house in Victoria Grove. I bounded up pleased to see him and he stared down at me in relief.

'Where have you been?' he asked. 'I've been looking for you everywhere.'

'Sorry,' I answered, smoothly jumping up next to him. 'Got waylaid.'

'Mistoffelees.' It was more of an understanding statement than a question. 'Any concussion?'

'I think we're past that stage now; I mean he's not knocking me out anymore and he actually managed to send me somewhere today.'

'Really?' Mungo looked impressed.

'Yeah. Granted it wasn't the desired destination but it's a start,' I informed him excitedly. 'Anyway, what have you been up to today? And what did you want me for? You are aware They're having a big dinner party tonight, right? Food, drink and _loads_ of jewellery!'

'That's the problem,' my brother shook his head dejectedly. 'They've found our stash. The game's up. I was walking past the cellar and heard Them: They were looking for that old silverware collection to use tonight and They found everything. I told you we should have used the old grandfather clock in the attic.'

I groaned in annoyance. It had been a sure thing that They wouldn't look in that dusty old cabinet; now everything me and Mungo had nicked over the last year would be returned to its proper place or owner and we'd have to start from scratch.

'Ok, quick! Let's get down there so we can salvage what we can and move it to the attic. They won't have moved much yet, They won't have had time what with preparing this dinner party thing,' I decided and leapt off the wall.


	4. Staying Calm

Mungo and I wandered slowly back to the junkyard: tired, dirty but deeply satisfied. We'd managed to move everything apart from a music box, a jade bracelet and a silk cushion, all of which had already been taken back. We were laughing over the ease of our mission when a voice hailed us from up ahead and upon getting closer turned out to belong to Munkustrap. Munkustrap was getting disapproving looks from many of the Jellicles in the yard recently when he was spotted in our company as he was second in command of the tribe and apparently it was not appropriate for him to be so close to 'two young ruffians' as Jelly had put it. So far it had not stopped him being with us, possibly because, as of yet, his father, Old Deuteronomy, had made no objection to our friendship but even so, Mungo and I had learnt to treasure the time he spent with us, sensing that sooner or later we would have to part ways.

My brother and I began to approach eagerly but hung back when we saw that he was with Demeter. She smiled at the pair of us then turned to Munku again and touched his arm before leaving, a bashful smile on her lips. Munku gazed wistfully after her and was only brought back to earth by mine and Mungo's snorts of laughter.

'What?' he asked confusedly.

'Someone's in love,' Mungo grinned and he glared but did not protest. I shrugged and giggled.

'Nothing wrong with that,' I assured him. 'And she's really nice.'

'Yeah?' Munkustrap asked sounding pleased.

'Plus she's a stunner,' Mungojerrie winked. 'Don't blame you! So what's going to happen at the Ball?'

'Th-the Ball?' Our friend looked uncertain as though he hadn't thought about this. 'I-I don't know… She probably doesn't even feel the same way.'

'Well, you'll never know unless you try it out,' I said bluntly. 'Just dance with her next week.'

'Dance with her?' Munkustrap looked positively terrified at the thought. I chuckled. It was hilarious the way even majestic leaders, toms who kept their cool no matter what, oozed authority and carried responsibility for an entire tribe on their shoulders, could be reduced to a gibbering wreck at even the idea of being with a queen they liked, romantically.

'Dance with her,' I repeated grinning.

'What's going on?' a familiar voice asked from behind me and turning I saw Mistoffelees.

'Teazer's playing match-maker,' Mungo laughed causing Misto to raise an eyebrow.

'Really?' he asked disbelievingly. 'Teazer? Who for?'

'I am not playing match-maker!' I argued. 'I was advising Munku and anyway don't sound like that! I bet I'd be really good at match-making.'

'But you don't know anything about love,' Mungo pointed out fairly. 'You don't even have a mate. Seriously, Jenny and Jelly are starting to worry.'

'Why?' I asked indignantly. 'None of the other queens my age have!'

'Yes but at least they're showing interest,' Munku spoke up. 'Most of them are expected to be mated up at this year's Ball or if not then next year's.'

'Well, what about toms then?' I challenged, my face hot. For some reason this conversation had hit a nerve. Heaviside knows why; I normally didn't give romance or love a second thought. 'Look at the number of toms that don't have a mate, potential or otherwise.'

'It's different for a tom,' Mungo said.

'How so?' I asked dangerously.

'Well, it's true,' he shrugged. 'If a tom doesn't want to sniff around queens then he's "biding his time", if a queen isn't looking for a tom then she's weird and not paying attention to her sell-by date.'

'Her _what_, excuse me?!' I choked.

'I never said it was fair,' he said calmly. I looked round at the other two in exasperation. Munkustrap, sensing the danger and imminent explosion, switched to leader persona before my very eyes and drew himself up to his full height.

'Rumpleteazer, calm down,' he warned me before turning to Mungojerrie. 'This conversation stops now.'

'I'm just trying to tell it like it is. She's my sister, I want to help her out,' Mungo defended himself looking hurt. 'You just need to learn to flirt a bit, Teazer.'

'We're not all Tuggers and Bombalurinas, Mungo,' Mistoffelees remarked quietly. 'And thank the Everlasting Cat for that.'

There was an awkward pause in which I was sure you could hear my seething, before Mungojerrie shook his head and walked away muttering to himself, probably to find Alonzo. Munkustrap frowned at Mistoffelees.

'What did you mean thank the Everlasting Cat we're not like Tugger and Bomb? They're all right,' he asked him.

'They're nice enough,' Misto sighed. 'It's just their raging libidos which get on my nerves slightly.'

I giggled and Munkustrap rolled his eyes opening his mouth to reply but before he could Electra and Etcetera sprinted over and started telling him in rushed voices about the collapse of a particular junk pile. Forgetting all about our conversation and the previous argument he turned a concerned expression towards the kittens and allowed himself to be dragged away.


	5. The Request

This chapter started off as reeeaaally short and then I had an idea and couldn't stop writing so it's a little bit rambley. I think it could also be described as clichéd and 'gloopy' but hey, nothing like a bit of goo every now and then and at least something's happening now. As ever, please keep the reviews coming, they're very helpful and encouraging. I'll put the next chapter on here later tonight once I've typed it up.

* * *

Shaking our heads but beginning to smile even so, Mistoffelees and I climbed up onto the oven.

'Ignore Mungo,' Misto advised me. 'He probably overheard some chauvinist talking to someone. He'll come to his senses and apologise eventually.'

'Maybe,' I shrugged and then turned away to look out over the junkyard where Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were playing. A little to the right of them Alonzo and Cassandra were grooming each other lovingly by the light of the tangerine sunset. It was too obvious for words that they would be mated at this year's Jellicle Ball. I grinned and withdrew my gaze from them, looking towards the left hand side of the yard and caught sight of the Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina, both of whom were flirting outrageously with one another. As I watched, Tugger spun Bomb round so she lost her balance and fell into his arms and he lowered his face to hers in a teasing fashion before pulling away again. I giggled slightly; the Tugger may not have been someone I would even consider as a mate but he never failed to attract me in a kittenish way. My smile faded somewhat and I turned away looking at the glorious orange sun. I loved sunsets and evening was my favourite time of day, usually as it meant the start of a night time of fun and heists for me and Mungo but also because there's nothing more wonderful than watching the sky transform into a canvas of colour. Tonight, however, I couldn't enjoy it properly. Something was sitting heavy on me whilst thoughts scurried around my brain and wouldn't rest.

'Tell me what's wrong,' Misto requested and I felt rather than heard concern in his voice.

'Do you think I'm…odd for not having a mate?' I asked him slowly after a pause, not taking my eyes off the sky.

'Of course not,' he answered simply and the easy honesty with which he said it lifted my spirits.

'Really?' I turned to face him.

He smiled gently. 'Truly. Getting a mate is one of the most important things you'll do so you shouldn't look for one, you'll just…find one. If you look too hard your head takes over and this isn't something you should think about. You'll know when you've found someone who's right for you, thinking doesn't come into it, it's something you feel.'

'I don't think about it,' I agreed forcefully. 'It's not deliberate, I just don't and for some reason that's made me a freak.'

'No one's calling you a freak,' Misto said calmly. 'As a matter of fact I think you're the only sensible one in the junkyard when it comes to this.'

We lapsed into silence and I turned back to the sunset. He must have sensed I was unconvinced because I suddenly felt him wrap his paws around me and pull me into a hug. I froze at first, stunned. It wasn't that he wasn't normally affectionate it's just that it was very rare for him to show his friendship as intimately as this. In fact the last time we'd actually properly embraced was when we were kittens and even then it was usually because we were cold. I wrapped my own arms around him tightly and nuzzled into him grinning and purring. I couldn't understand why he never showed anyone else this side of him. Apart from during the annual Jellicle Ball where he let go and had fun, he always appeared so vague and aloof to the tribe with the exception of me, Mungo and Munkustrap. I felt him rub his own head against mine and I looked up at him still smiling broadly. He looked down and smiled back before we broke apart and settled down to continue watching the sun's descent.

'Well, what about you?' I asked him after a bit. 'Are you "biding your time" or have you spotted someone with a bit of potential?'

'No, I've found someone,' he answered bluntly, causing me to sit up from where I'd been lying across his lap so fast I cricked my neck.

'Who?!' I asked, wide eyed and incredulous whilst absent-mindedly rubbing my neck. He considered me critically for a moment before replying.

'You know that old saying, "a magician never reveals his secrets"?'

'Yes?'

'It doesn't just apply to magic.'

I pounced on him and he disappeared from under me only to appear, unflustered, on the ground below.

'Cheat,' I giggled raising an eyebrow and hopping down next to him. 'In all seriousness, who is she?'

'I'm not saying. She doesn't even know how I feel yet; I've been admiring from afar,' he confessed bashfully. 'But – '

Before he could continue though, a blurred ball of white, red and black collided into the back of him. After regaining his balance, he turned round in shock and the two of us stared down at Victoria and Jemima who were sprawled on the ground and looking confused and embarrassed. Victoria sprang to her feet leaving Jemima to scramble up, looking dishevelled.

'S-sorry, Mistoffelees,' she mumbled and I thought I saw a pink tinge beneath the pure white. What I didn't expect to see, however, when I turned back to my companion, was that the same thing appeared to be happening to him. I could practically hear the 'chink' of my pennies dropping. But that was ridiculous, I thought to myself. Victoria was a kitten, she'd just ploughed straight into us playing some form of chase.

But she isn't a kitten; not really, a smaller voice inside my head spoke up. She'll be a queen next week. And a beautiful one at that. Then a third voice chimed in: why do I care?

'Rumpleteazer?' Victoria's voice broke my train of thought for a second time that day. 'I'm quite glad I've found you actually, I…I wanted to ask you something.'

'Fire away,' I nodded curiously.

'Well…um…this is quite forward but I was wondering whether you would teach me what to do for the Ball, like a mentor,' she hurried. There was no mistaking the blush that was rapidly sweeping her features this time, as she spoke to the ground.

'Oh…' I replied taken aback. 'Well, I don't know. It's normally Jenny and Jelly who train the kittens when they're about to Come of Age, Victoria. Besides I wouldn't know how to.'

'Just spend some time showing me what you had to do or what they told you to do,' she begged.

'I really don't think it's a good idea,' I shook my head. I didn't know why but for some reason I wasn't very keen on the idea of spending time with Victoria, all of a sudden. 'I'd only mess it up and I don't want you to look stupid on such a big occasion.'

'How could you mess it up?' Victoria persisted. 'You just tell me what happened when you did it last year and help me practise. If all else fails ask Jenny or Jelly.'

'Why me anyway?' I asked her shrewdly. 'Why not them? Or if not them then why not Demeter or Cassandra or one of the other queens?'

'It's not that I don't love Jenny and Jelly and obviously they know better than anyone how to train queens for this, they've been doing it for ages, it's just…well…they didn't Come of Age themselves recently did they? I want to be trained by someone who can really remember clearly what it was like and will treat me as an individual, not lump me together with all the other female kittens that have been taught to go through this over the years. As for asking another young queen, I don't really talk to any of them other than you and you seemed so empathetic and kind earlier when we were talking about it. I'd feel comfortable with you.'

I felt quite muted by the worldly speech the seemingly naïve Victoria had just made. I surveyed her slowly, thinking the matter over.

'I can certainly see your point,' I conceded. 'Have you spoken to Jelly and Jenny about this?'

'Yes, they thought it was a really good idea, for both of us,' she nodded vigorously. Yes, they probably think the responsibility will 'do me good', I thought but didn't say.

'I suppose they'd appreciate the lack of pressure and they'd have their hands free to deal with Electra and Etcetera if they get as carried away with Tugger as they did last year.' I looked at her again, her huge eyes filled with anticipation for my answer and I couldn't help but smile as a rush of liking for her swept over me. 'All right, I'll do it but don't say I didn't warn you,' I laughed as she squealed and threw her arms around me.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, Teazer!' she gushed. 'You won't regret it. I'll work so hard I promise!'

'Don't do it for me; do it for you,' I told her and pushed her off me, giggling. 'Meet me by the old car at midnight and we'll begin then.'

'Absolutely! Midnight! I'll see you then,' she agreed beaming from ear to ear before grabbing Jemima, who was also smiling at her friend's supposed good fortune, and scampering off.

I looked worriedly after them and then turned to Mistoffelees who had a smile playing about his mouth.

'What have I done?' I moaned. 'Poor little Victoria. What's going to happen now?'

'To the first, a very good thing. To the second, I don't know. You're her mentor, I suppose you'll just show her what to do. Like she said, if you get stuck ask Jenny or Jelly,' he assured me. He glanced at the retreating backs of Victoria and Jemima. 'I just need to tell Victoria something…I'll see you later.' And with that he sprinted after them without as much as a backward glance. I gaped at him. Toms! Even the ones that were supposed to be sensitive could hurt your feelings sometimes.

I watched him as he caught up with the two females and spoke to Victoria who nodded and turned to Jemima. She shrugged and walked off leaving Victoria and Mistoffelees alone together. I couldn't hear what he said but it certainly provoked a strong reaction in Victoria who suddenly leapt into the air and clapped her paws madly before embracing Misto around the waist. He stood awkwardly for a moment and then patted her sheepishly on the back and hugged her in return. My mouth fell open in astonishment just as I felt a paw on my shoulder. Whipping around, I saw Mungojerrie and Munkustrap both looking as confused and taken aback at our friend's actions as I felt.

'What the…?' Munkustrap squinted so as to try to see what was happening better. 'Since when has Misto been on cuddling terms with Victoria? Or with anyone come to that.'

'I think the number of eligible bachelors in our group just went down by one,' Mungo chuckled. 'Just you and me left then, sis.'

'Don't be silly,' I told him brazenly. 'She threw herself on him, he's just being polite.'

'Why was he talking to her in the first place though?' Mungo pressed. 'I didn't know they knew eachother properly and let's face it, by the looks of this they weren't having a polite chit-chat about the weather.'

'He said he wanted to tell her something, that's all,' I shrugged. Mungojerrie and Munkustrap looked at me pointedly. 'What?'

'Think on it, Teazer,' Munkustrap grinned. I didn't need to though; I knew exactly what they meant. I looked over at the two Jellicles, silhouetted against the now blood red and almost non-existent sun and I could see them laughing together. Seeping into the pit of my stomach came something I'd never felt before, not properly. Something bitter and sickening that quickly eliminated the amiable feelings I had felt towards Victoria only minutes earlier. I then knew more surely than I had ever known anything, that I was dreading midnight.


	6. Midnight Training

Urgh, another short chapter. Sorry guys, they look longer in my notebook and on Word. Anyway, there may be mistakes in this, I'm shattered and need to go to bed so I've had no time to read through it.

* * *

As is the case with anything you are dreading, however, midnight arrived in the blink of an eye. I was sitting inside the old car when Victoria turned up, seeming to be almost fizzing with enthusiasm. Me and Mungo, who was with me (our earlier quarrel completely forgotten), didn't notice her approach on account of being distracted by the substantial collection of things we had snaffled from the much anticipated dinner party. We were proudly inspecting them and congratulating each other on our brilliance whilst reliving the finer, most daring aspects of the evening's events when we heard someone cough awkwardly. Our heads snapped up to see her waiting at the window hardly able to hide her impatience to begin no matter how she tried.

'Victoria!' I exclaimed positioning myself so as to hide our hoard and heard Mungo behind me desperately shoving it all back into the bags.

'You'll get into trouble for that one of these days you know,' she remarked anxiously indicating the bulging sacks.

'Nah we won't,' Mungo grinned. 'We're too good. They don't notice anything's gone most of the time.'

'I don't mean with your family, I mean with the tribe,' she explained. 'They don't approve. I heard Jenny and Jelly confronting Munkustrap about it earlier and even he thinks you're taking it too far. They've said next time they see you doing it they'll act.'

'Then we'll just make sure we don't get seen,' Mungo yawned lazily. 'Relax, Victoria.'

'Sorry,' she mumbled looking at the ground. 'I don't want to be a goody-two-shoes; personally I don't mind you doing it but I don't want you to get in trouble.'

'Shall we make a start then?' I asked changing the subject. It seemed to work as her eyes lit up and she appeared to forget all about the conversation.

'See you later then girls,' Mungo said taking his cue to leave and rising with our bags. 'I'll take this back to Victoria Grove and stash it then, Teazer. Have fun.'

He gave me an encouraging rub with his head, waved cheekily to Victoria and exited the car through one of the open door frames, the door long ago detached from its hinges. I turned apprehensively to Victoria and saw she looked nervous too. Seeing our emotions reflected on each other's faces made us laugh, allowing us to relax. I slipped through the window to join her and we headed round to the boot of the car.

'So what now?' Victoria asked expectantly, gracefully climbing onto the back of the old TSE 1. I swallowed, thinking of the best place to begin.

'I suppose we'll start by going over what'll happen next week,' I decided thoughtfully. 'You know, so you're familiar with everything.'

Victoria nodded and waited for me to continue. I jumped up to perch next to her.

'Basically it's not that different from a regular Ball for you. You'll still do the same things like dancing or singing with everyone like you did last year, only this time, once it's been formally opened, you dance a solo in the centre of the junkyard. That's to announce to everyone you've Come of Age and it shows your grace and beauty as a queen for the first time. Don't worry,' I reassured her, seeing the dread creep across her face. 'It doesn't have to be long. When you've finished you hold your final position and a tom will come over to restart the normal procedure of the Ball and lead you out of your solo. You'll need to concentrate for that bit as you won't know who it'll be or how they'll do it.'

'Does it have to be a tom?' she asked sounding surprised. 'I thought it could be anyone.'

'Nope, it has to be an adult tom,' I answered shaking my head. 'Just like it has to be an adult queen when toms Come of Age.'

'Why?'

'I think it's to show you've been recognised as a fully grown queen by prospective mates. Something like that anyway. I didn't really listen when Jellylorum was explaining tradition to us; Mungojerrie was pulling my tail.'

'Ah,' she half smiled then her expression changed to worry. 'What if no one comes out?'

'Then I'll send Mungo out to do it,' I soothed. 'I won't let that happen, I know how it feels remember?'

'I'd completely forgotten!' she laughed loudly. 'Poor Teazer. You were just left there; it must have been horrible.'

'It wasn't too bad. Alonzo realised no one was coming eventually and came to my rescue. Although that could have been because Jenny threw something at him… Anyway, my point is you needn't worry.'

'All right then, so what happens after that?'

'To be honest that's just about it. Everything carries on as usual: we form a group in the centre of the junkyard, Munkustrap talks about the Jellicle Ball for a bit, we move on to descriptions of individuals who want a chance to go to the Heaviside Layer, all us queens go wild for the Rum Tum Tugger, you know how it goes. Then there's the main dance of the Ball, which again isn't much different from last year apart from you need to take it more seriously rather than just a chance to dance and have fun like the other kittens will be doing. That's because it'll be the first real chance toms will have to approach you since you Came of Age if they want to be your mate. I'm not saying to forget about having fun though, that's the most important bit; just bear in mind there may be toms who want to be considered by you. If you're not asked then that doesn't mean you won't be later though and even if you're not asked this year it still doesn't matter. It's quite rare for a Jellicle to be mated during their Coming of Age Ball. None of us found a mate last year, we all enjoyed the Ball and then most of the others spent this year finding who they wanted to be mated with for the next one. By the way, is this all clear so far?'

'I think so,' she smiled then continued casually, 'What happens if you do find a mate?'

'I don't know, sorry, Victoria,' I apologised. 'I've never done it and I don't know anyone who has yet. I know he approaches and engages you in a dance but I don't know if there's any particular ritual, I think the routine's personal to the couple. You'd have to ask Jenny or Jelly about that one.' I fixed her with a stare and nonchalantly asked, 'Is there anyone you like?'

'Maybe…' she shifted uncomfortably and her eyes drifted across to the opposite side of the yard. I followed her line of vision and immediately saw where she was looking. Mistoffelees was leaning against an old wardrobe, politely talking to Plato. My eyes shot back to Victoria in time to see the enraptured expression on her face. It could only be described as the look of someone deeply in love. My heart doubled in pace and I made a mental effort to slow it. What was wrong with me? I couldn't seriously be jealous of Victoria. Misto had every right to find a mate and be happy, he wouldn't stop being my friend because of it and it was selfish of me to not want to share him with anyone other than Mungo or Munkustrap. Apart from that, he couldn't find anyone more perfect for him than Victoria if he tried. She was one of the sweetest young Jellicles in the tribe with grace beyond her years and the most compassionate, gentle nature. Besides that she was humble and extremely shy. Everything Mistoffelees was himself in fact: a flawless match. My mind flashed back to their conversation they'd had earlier and fully understood, without even a shadow of the doubt I'd felt before, what he'd had to ask her. I shook myself sharply while Victoria wasn't looking. I should have been so happy that one of my closest friends had been lucky enough to find someone as wonderful as Victoria, jumping for joy in fact. Instead I felt like crying.

'Come on,' I said, forcing myself to sound jovial and jumped down from the car. 'We need to prepare your solo dance. Do you know what you might like to do?'


	7. Confessions

Yay! I'm back! Having had a break from this story I've come back refreshed...Unfortunately it doesn't show in this chapter which is rather short and rusty (and disgustingly angst filled :D ) but hopefully I'll warm back up again. Anywho! Welcome to my...7th(?) chapter!

* * *

Four evenings later found me and Mungojerrie sitting at the highest point of the junkyard laughing away to ourselves and just generally relaxing. Of course, our conversation soon turned to our current favourite topic, the approaching Jellicle Ball.

'I'm sorry about yesterday,' he said genuinely. 'I shouldn't have put pressure on you over finding a mate. I know it takes time.'

'Yeah, and interest. Let's face it, it's not as though I have toms flocking to me,' I sighed. Still, I was grateful for his apology. My brother was just as stubborn as I was and I knew that he had had to swallow his pride to admit he was in the wrong.

'You'll find someone,' he reassured me. 'Though as your brother it pains me to say it, you're not ugly. And your personality's not too bad either.'

'Thanks,' I laughed. 'You know, you almost made me feel prettier than Bombalurina!'

'Really?'

'No.'

'Oh.'

I grinned at him and he stuck his tongue out at me then chuckling we looked down at the junkyard to see who was out and about. Electra and Etcetera were there playing hide and seek with Jemima, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus whilst Plato was sitting on top of the oven watching their game and smiling to himself. As we watched the scene two more figures appeared before our eyes; Mistoffelees and Victoria had just arrived through the chink in the junkyard fence on the west side and, seeing Plato opposite, they crossed over to the rusty old cooker. It appeared to be Victoria's decision while Misto uneasily hung back and didn't seem to be joining in with her and Plato's enthusiastic conversation. Despite his customary shyness however, it was still bewildering to see our normally aloof friend in the company of others.

'Victoria certainly seems to be having an affect on him, doesn't she?' Mungojerrie mused. 'The things a tom will do for love, eh?'

I didn't reply but continued looking at the three cats below us, the predictable sinking feeling in my gut I was used to getting upon seeing Mistoffelees and Victoria together, slowly taking over. There was no need to philosophise over what it meant any longer.

'Teazer? You all right?' my brother asked curiously. I turned to him trying to look normal but his inquisitive expression didn't shift. Instead he looked into my eyes which were the habitat of all my thoughts and emotions; as my brother he had learned to use this to his advantage. He then looked down at the clearing and back at me, a look of comprehension sweeping his countenance at the speed of light.

'What?' I asked uneasily.

'Oh, Teazer,' he groaned. 'You're in love with him! You're in love with Misto.'

I opened my mouth to deny it but then closed it again. What would be the point? He knew me far too well. Instead I looked at the ground in answer. It was true, I had fallen for him, really and truly. In the past few days I had distanced myself from Mistoffelees, afraid of the way I was feeling but the less time I spent in his company, the more I realised what it was taking hold of me. Unfortunately, it didn't feel anything like the pleasant descriptions the two girls at home reeled off whenever they had a new infatuation. They were always bubbly and bouncy and happy, I felt like an iron something had closed on my chest and was trying to squeeze everything in it up through my throat. It was painful not to be with him but it was even more painful when I was because all I could think about was the hugeness of what I felt and how little he knew of it. I appreciated it sounded stupid and sentimental whenever I admitted it to myself in the few hours when I was alone with only the sound of Mungo's snoring to distract me but I couldn't lie to myself, there was no where to hide the truth.

'…Rumpleteazer!' Mungo snapped impatiently and I looked up at him defiantly.

'So what?' I sighed. 'I know nothing can ever happen, you don't need to remind me. Please, I really don't want to talk about it, it's rubbish enough thinking about it.'

'Why him?' he asked. I looked at him annoyed, but could tell it was a genuine question so I was, grudgingly, prepared to answer him.

'I'm not sure. It just happened. I've never felt that way about anyone before, let alone him but as soon as I found out he was in love with someone else it just hit me…like one of Skimble's blasted trains…I don't like feeling like this, Mungo and I don't want to. If there was some sort of potion I could take to make it go away I would.'

Mungo looked surprised, 'Why? You've finally found someone and you couldn't have chosen better.'

'Apart from the rather small problem of Victoria,' I reminded him.

'But maybe if he knew how you felt – '

'No, I could never do that to her. Besides she's much better for him than I could ever be. You've seen the way he looks at her and the way he is around her. I could never compete with that. And I wouldn't want to, not when they're both so obviously happy.'

'But you love him.'

'So does she.'

'Hi,' a third voice suddenly said, almost frightening me and Mungo off the pile. Spinning round with hearts beating to see who had interrupted, and possibly even overheard our conversation, we saw Munkustrap.

'Hello,' my brother and I echoed in awkward unison.

'Yes, I did hear,' he smiled reading the thought on our faces. 'Or at least a little anyway. So who's the lucky tom?' he asked me happily.

'Misto,' I answered dully. Munkustrap, only momentarily taken aback, let out a sigh.

'Teazer, come next week he'll be with Victoria.'

'Yes I know and don't worry, he doesn't know how I feel and he's not going to. Not that it would make a difference if he did.'

To my relief Munkustrap didn't pursue the matter and instead gave me a warm, sympathetic smile before looking down at the junkyard below us.

'He's beckoning to us,' he remarked casually. 'We'd better head down there.'

So it was with a heavy heart that I clambered down with my two companions ready to put on my mask again and carry on with my façade where I'd left off. Only this time it would be a thousand times harder now I'd let the cracks begin.


End file.
